moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Continental Drift
Disney Continental Drift is a 2021 American 3-D computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures, making it Disney's 60th full-length animated feature film. A spin-off/continuation of Frozen, Wreck-It Ralph, and Zootopia, it was directed by Stephen Spielberg from a screenplay by John Aboud lll, Jennifer Lee, and Jared Bush, and features the voices of Kristen Bell, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Chris Evans, Will Arnett, Brie Larson, Dua Lipa (in her film debut), Sylvester Stallone, and Idina Menzel. John Williams composed the music for the film. In the film, Princess Anna, Vanellope von Schweetz, and Judy Hopps try to get back to their own homes after they are washed out to sea to face off against a zealous mutant orca and his group of fierce pirates. Disney Continental Drift premiered at the El Capitan Theater on May 1, 2021, and was released across the United States on May 10. Despite receiving mixed reviews from critics, the film was a success at the box-office, earning $845 million worldwide on a $109 million budget, becoming the sixth highest-grossing Disney Animation film and the fourth highest-grossing animated film of 2021. Plot On November 2017, Judy Hopps is showing children walking sticks, but the walking sticks leaps on her. She tries to get them off, but she is carried away from Zootopia and across the sea until she winds up in Sugar Rush. She tries to find a way out, but suddenly meets Vanellope von Schweetz. They go to the kart bakery to make an escape boat. When they complete the boat, a shark chases them, destroying the boat and flinging them into the kingdom of Arendelle. At Arendelle, they befriend Princess Anna, who shows them around the castle. She introduces them to her sister, Queen Elsa, but she refuses to allow them in the kingdom, and argues with Anna they they don't belong there. A drift suddenly takes them away from Arendelle. Unable to paddle their ship back to Arendelle, Anna, Vanellope, and Judy bob on waves and crash onto an island despite surviving a wild storm. On the island, they encounter Octopus, whom Judy recognizes from the book she has seemingly read a lot. He and his partner Mole give the trio an assignment to defeat King Orca once and for all. When they encounter him and his pirates, however, they are knocked out. When Anna, Vanellope, and Judy refuse to join their crew, King Orca orders them to walk the plank, but they free themselves, sinking the pirates' ship in the process. They rescue Jaguar, King Orca's former first mate, but she berates them for sinking the ship. The next morning, she sees an island. Their arrival to Switchback Stream is fraught with a stampeding herd of elk sent by King Orca to kill them. Anna, Vanellope, and Judy save themselves, but King Orca betrays Jaguar and kills her. Upon encountering tigers, they go West to Switchback Stream, surviving a blizzard and narrowly evading capture by two real orcas. Later, Elsa finally understands what Anna tried to tell her earlier, and follows them to help. When they arrive, Elsa reconciles with her sister, and apologizes to Vanellope and Judy for not allowing them in the kingdom. Having to have been betrayed by King Orca, the pirates join Anna's side. King Orca attempts to kill Anna, but Elsa intervenes, causing him to accidentally kill the two real orcas. Angry, King Orca uses his staff to turn himself into an enormous monster and stir the waters into a deadly whirlpool. Several sunken ships rise to the surface. At the last moment, Anna struggles aboard one of them and plunges the sharp prow through King Orca, destroying him. After that, they return to their own homes. The pirates take up residence with Octopus and Mole. Anna concludes that whatever new villain threatened the ocean, she will her friends by her side. Cast * Kristen Bell as Princess Anna * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Chris Evans as Octopus * Will Arnett as King Orca * Brie Larson as Jaguar * Dua Lipa as Mole * Sylvester Stallone as Lead Tiger * Idina Menzel as Queen Elsa * Nick Jonas as Knotts the rat * Kelsey Grammer as Freaky Lizard * Jeremy Irons as Bones Lizard * Joe Manganiello as Finn the ringed seal * James Earl Jones as Garret the Pig * Aya Cash as Rita the wallaby * Jake Johnson as Jonah the grey parrot * Jason Schwartzman as Mercedes the flying fox * Alan Tudyk as Elsa's advisor Production Development In March 2021, it was announced Walt Disney Animation Studios would produce a spin-off to Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, and Zootopia. Stephen Spielberg directed the film, making it his first directorial effort for a Disney Animation film. Spielberg hired John Aboud lll to pend the screenplay, alongside Jennifer Lee and Jared Bush. Casting Kristen Bell, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, and Idina Menzel reprised their roles as Anna, Vanellope, Judy, and Elsa from the three films. Brie Larson was cast as Jaguar. Jason Lee was supposed to voice Octopus, but turned it down and gave the role to Chris Evans, who worked with Larson on Avengers: Endgame. Will Arnett and Sylvester Stallone were cast as King Orca and Lead Tiger. Dua Lipa made her film debut as the voice of Mole. Music John Williams composed the musical score. Spielberg said he hired Williams because he "could not imagine making a Disney animated film without John Williams", since Williams is his long-time collaborator. Soundtrack * "Octopus" (performed by Chris Evans and Dua Lipa) * "Orca Of The Sea" (performed by Will Arnett, Brie Larson, and Chorus) * "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" (performed by Kelly Clarkson) * "King Orca vs. Octopus" * "Walking Sticks" * "Vanellope von Schweetz" * "Bake A Boat" * "Shark Attack" * "Arendelle" * "Anna And Elsa Argue" * "Taken Out Of Arendelle" * "Calm Down" * "Storm" * "Encountering King Orca" * "Sinking The Ship" * "Jaguar" * "I Miss Anna" * "Chase" * "Elk Stampede" * "Jaguar Dies" * "The Tigers" * "Two Orcas Are Attacking Us!" * "Elsa's Realization" * "Anna's Speech" * "King Orca's Demise" * "Returning To Our Own Homes" Reception Box office The film has grossed $389 million in the United States and Canada, and $456 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $845 million. Critical response Disney Continental Drift received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 49% approval rating. The site's consensus reads, "Disney Continental Drift is a dazzling spin-off that may be too problematic and politically correct for adults, but children should serve well". Metacritic signed the film a score of 44 out of 100 based on 57 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A-" on a A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 43% and a 40% "definite recommend". Oliver Jones of Observer called the Elk Stampede scene an "unfavorable reference to The Lion King". Peter Hartalub of the San Francisco Chronicle ''panned the film, saying, "''Disney Continental Drift is an inconsistent rip-off to the Ice Age franchise". Bryan Bishop of The Verge praised the performances, saying, "Kristen Bell, Sarah Silverman, and Ginnifer Goodwin are at the top of acting from previous films, even if it doesn't bring any wit to the big screen compared to Walt Disney Wonder Studios' Disney In The House series".